The field of the invention is foam compression cutting and the invention relates more particularly to an improved foam cutting process capable of very detailed and sharp-edged cuts. Compression foam cutting is itself not a new process and has been carried out in various forms for many years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,211 shows a foam cutting process utilizing the compression of a piece of foam between two dies, each of which support four members and a cut is made through a middle portion of the compressed foam block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,040 shows a method for making a custom support cushion where a foam block is compressed by a seated person and a cut made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,538 shows a foam cutting process utilizing a pair of rollers having a blade downstream of a nip between rollers.
A process utilizing a moving table that supports a template has also been used for many years and will be described below in conjunction with the drawings.